Aircraft include multiple lighting systems at various locations within an interior of the cabin that perform various functions within the aircraft. For example, the aircraft cabin may include general overhead cabin lighting, overhead reading lights at each seat, lighting for individual passenger suites within premium class (e.g., business class, first class) cabins, aisle or passageway lighting, lavatory lighting, galley lighting, etc. Each type of lighting within the aircraft cabin may be divided into individually controlled lighting systems, but coordinated operations between the individual lighting systems may require communication between the systems via wired or wireless networks that may require complex wiring solutions, complex wireless communication frequency management and messaging protocols, etc. For example, each cabin within the aircraft (e.g., coach, business class, first class, etc.) may have an overhead lighting system that may be individually controlled, but in some situations, the overhead lighting systems for all of the cabins may coordinate with one another to execute a single operation, such as dimming or brightening the overhead lights throughout the entire aircraft.
In addition, some lighting systems within the aircraft are controlled based on the type of lighting applied to other sections of the aircraft. For example, premium class cabin suites may include mood lighting of one or more surfaces within the suite that output light that matches or complements the lighting output by other lighting systems within the aircraft. As the number of lighting systems projecting light into the aircraft cabin increases, modifying the mood lighting within multiple passenger suites based on how other lighting systems in the aircraft are configured becomes more complex due to the inter-system communications that occur to coordinate mood lighting adjustments.